1. Field of Use
This present invention relates to a composition for protecting and treating the skin. More specifically, it relates to a composition which, when applied to the skin of the hands, for example, dries to form a flexible, invisible protective barrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Skin on the hands, particularly the palms, is kept soft by a fatty lubricating matter, sebum, which is secreted by the sebaceous glands in the skin. When the hands are exposed to dry, cold air, an insufficient supply of sebum is exuded, resulting in cracking or chapping of the skin. Then, too, alkyl aryl sulphonates, phosphates and other chemicals usually found in detergents, are highly lipophilic, destroying the natural oils and contributing to the roughness of the skin.
Many compositions have been made commercially available which are designed to remedy roughness and cracking of the skin. All such compositions contain emollients, fatty acid esters or mineral oil which are intended to at least partially alleviate the condition by manually rubbing the compound into the skin. Other compositions have been taught which include, for more severe cases, a pyroxylin solution.
Although dimethyl silicones have been accepted as possessing recognizable water-repelling characteristics in other applications, such as for mill use in the manufacture of fabrics, they have not performed adequately as a barrier when applied to the skin. Collodion, or pyroxylin solutions operate as a temporary air-tight seal for burns, but cannot be used as a day-to-day application to the hands to prevent common roughness or chapping.